2374 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 51003.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Przestrzeń płynowa Pierwszy kontakt : Gatunek 8472 Kontakt : Borg :W ramach sojuszu, Borg przydziela łącznika Seven of Nine pomiędzy Kolektywem, a załogą Kapitan Janeway. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 i Borg opracowali skuteczną broń przeciwko Gatunkowi 8472. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 była pierwszym okrętem Floty Gwiezdnej, który trafił do przestrzeni zamieszkanej przez Gatunek 8472. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) :Z pomocą załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, Borg wygrali wojnę z Gatunkiem 8472, który wycofał się z Delta Kwadrant. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) :Borg zrywali sojusz z Kapitan Janeway i próbowali za pomocą Seven of Nine asymilować załogę U.S.S. Voyager. Nie udało się im to, a Seven of Nine została odłączona od Kolektywu. (VOY: Scorpion, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 51008 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże terytorium Borg Kolektyw, Delta Kwadrant :Kes przeszła transformację na wyższy poziom bytu. Opóściła załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, a ramach pożegnalnego prezentu dla załogi, wykorzystała swoje nowe umiejętności i przenosła okręt o około 9500 lat świetlnych bliżej domu. (VOY: The Gift) :Odłączona od Kolektywu Borg drona Seven of Nine została członkiem załogi Kapitan Janeway. EMH zdołał usunąć większość implantów Borg z jej organizmu i przywrócić jego ludzką formę. (VOY: The Gift) Czas Gwiezdny: 51032.80 - 51057.60 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-510328, UFC 510328 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Caatati :Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z gatunkiem Catatii. Kontakt dokonany przez załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Day of Honor) :B'Elanna Torres przeszła Klingoński rytuał zwany Dniem Honoru. (VOY: Day of Honor) Czas Gwiezdny: 51082.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-510824, UFC 510824 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kradin, Vori :Pilotowany przez Chakotay prom rozbił się na planecie zamieszkanej przez gatunek Vori, którzy byli okupowani przez gatunek Kradin. Vori poddali Chakotay "praniu mózgu", wciągnęli go w ich walkę przeciwko Kradin. Po jakimś czasie załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zdołała wyciągnąć go z opresji. (VOY: Nemesis) Czas Gwiezdny: 51096.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Vedek Yassim powiesiła się na Promenadzie stacji Deep Space 9 protestując w ten sposób przeciwko współpracy Bajoran z Dominium. (DS9: Rocks and Shoals) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-510963, UFC 510963 system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Vorta Keevan trafił do niewoli Federacji, po tym jak zdradził plan ataku jego żołnierzy Jem'Hadar. (DS9: Rocks and Shoals) Czas Gwiezdny: 51122.57 - 51148.94 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Alexander Rozhenko zakończył służbę na okręcie I.K.S. Vor'nak. (DS9: Sons and Daughters) :Alexander Rozhenko rozpoczął służbę na I.K.S. Rotarran statku dowodzonym przez Generała Martok. Wkrótce później został przyjęty do Domu Martok. (DS9: Sons and Daughters) Czas Gwiezdny: 51128.64 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Ostatnie spotkanie Worf i Dax. (DS9: A Time to Stand) Czas Gwiezdny: 51142.56 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gromada Argolis, Alpha Kwadrant :Wywiad Starfleet odkrył w Gromadzie Argolis, informacje zostały przekazane do Dowództwa Starfleet. (DS9: Behind the Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 51145.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (DSN: Behind the Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 51146.67 '''Lokalizacja astronomiczna' : Baza kosmiczna 375, Alpha Kwadrant :Kapitan Sisko przedstawiła Admirałowi Ross na temat misji zniszczenia sensor wachlarza w Gromadzie Argolis. Admirał zaakceptował plan. (DS9: Behind the Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 51146.67 - 5114... Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 375, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko został adiutantem Admirała Ross. Nowym dowódcą U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 została Komandor Porucznik Jadzia Dax. (DS9: Behind the Lines) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gromada Argolis, Alpha Kwadrant :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 zniszczył sieć sensorów Dominium w Gromadzie Argolis. (DS9: Behind the Lines) Czas Gwiezdny: 51186.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Serosianie :Pierwszy kontakt Federacji z gatunkiem Serosian. (VOY: Revulsion) :Tuvok został awansowany do stopnia Komandor Porucznik. (VOY: Revulsion) :Harry Kim i Seven of Nine zaczęli pracować nad zbudowaniem pracowni astrometrycznej. (VOY: Revulsion) Czas Gwiezdny: 51205.57 - 51224.94 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-512055, UFC 512055 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : B'omar :Pierwszy kontakt okrętu Federacji z gatunkiem B'omar. Ponieważ B'omar nie zezwolili U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 na przelot przez swoje terytorium, musiał on obrać kurs omijający przestrzeń B'omar, co wydłużyło podróż do Alpha Kwadrant o kilka miesięcy. (VOY: The Raven) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-512056A, UFC 512056 system, Delta Kwadrant :Seven of Nine i Komandor Porucznik Tuvok odnaleźli wrak U.S.S. Raven, NAR-32450, który rozbił się na jednym z księżyców leżących w przestrzeni Suwerenność B'omar. (VOY: The Raven) Czas Gwiezdny: 51215.66 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Mieszana flota Klingonów i Starfleet, wśród nich U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 rozpoczęły odwrót pod klęsce po bitwie z flotą sojuszu Cardassian i Dominion. (DS9: A Time to Stand) Czas Gwiezdny: 51224.54 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tyra system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Klinogni, Vorta :Bitwa o Tyra system. Dominium rozbiła Siódmą Flotę w bitwie w systemie Tyra. Zostało zniszczone 98 ze 112 okrętów tej floty. (DS9: A Time to Stand) Czas Gwiezdny: 51227.28 - 51230.02 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Sisko dowódca U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 został poinformowany, że Siódma Flota została rozbita w bitwie w systemie Tyra. (DS9: A Time to Stand) Czas Gwiezdny: 51230.02 (po) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 375, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Klinogni, Vorta :Sisko, Dax, O'Brien, Bashir, Nog i Garak otrzymalią zadanie zniszczenia głównego magazynu białego ketracelu w Alpha Kwadrant. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. (DS9: A Time to Stand) Czas Gwiezdny: 51244.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże UFC 512443 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Srivani :Pierwszy kontakt okrętu Federacji z gatunkiem Srivani. Wysyłany zespół naukowców, którzy dokonywał eksperymentów na załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Scientific Method) Czas Gwiezdny: 51247.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :Generał Martok został mianowany dowódcą Dziewiątej Floty. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited...) :Na Deep Space 9 odbył się ślub Worfa i Jadzii Dax. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited...) :Alexander Rozhenko został przydzielony na statek I.K.S. Ya'Vang. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited...) Czas Gwiezdny: 51268.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Krenim :Pierwszy kontakt U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z gatunkiem Krenim. (VOY: Year of Hell, Part I & Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 51279.72 - 51311.94 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lustrzany Wszechświat :Na Deep Space 9 pojawił się Bareil Antos z Lustrzanego Wszechświata. Po nieudanej próbie kradzieży Łzy Przepowiedni i Zmian wrócił do swojego wszechświata. (DS9: Resurrection) Czas Gwiezdny: 51311.94 - 51344.16 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Jem'Hadar, super ludzie, Vorta :Znajdująca się pod tymczasową opieką doktora Julian Bashir, grupa zmodyfikowanych genetycznie ludzi zaczęła wykorzystywać swoje talenty, aby pomóc Federacji wygrać wojnę z Dominium. (DS9: Statistical Probabilities) :Na Deep Space 9 przybywa delegacja Dominium. Zostało podpisane zawieszenie broni między Dominium, a Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet i Klingońskim Imperium. (DS9: Statistical Probabilities) Czas Gwiezdny: 51344.16 - 51376.38 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Empok Nor, Trivas system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi, Jem'Hadar, Vorta :Zorganizowana przez Quarka drużyna odbiła Ishkę z rąk Dominium. Podczas misji zginął Vorta Keevan, a Ferengi przekazali Federacji schwytanego Yelgruna. (DS9: The Magnificent Ferengi) Czas Gwiezdny: 51367.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-513672, UFC 513672 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Mari :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 dokonała pierwszego kontaktu z gatunkiem Mari. (VOY: Random Thoughts) :B'Elanna Torres została oskarżona o doprowadzenie do występowania przemocy na planecie Mari, za pomocą swoich myśli. Dzięki pomocy Tuvok, udało się udowodnić jej niewinność. (VOY: Random Thoughts) Czas Gwiezdny: 51386.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-514083, UFC 514083 system, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został zaatakowany przez piratów. (VOY: Concerning Flight) Czas Gwiezdny: 51403.12 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :U.S.S. Honshu, NCC-60205 wyruszyła z stacji DS9 do Bazy kosmicznej 621. Statek przewoził Gul Dukata, który miał stanąć przed sądem za zbrodnie wojenne. (DS9: Waltz) Czas Gwiezdny: 51408.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-514083, UFC 514083 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-514083 :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odzyskała skradzione przez piratów rzeczy i okręt ponownie obrał kurs na Alpha Kwadrant. (VOY: Concerning Flight) Czas Gwiezdny: 51408.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże FGC-514086, UFC 514086 system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie :U.S.S. Honshu, NCC-60205 przewożący Gul Dukata, został zniszczony przez trzy Cardassiańskie niszczyciele. Dukatowi udaje się przeżyć i uciec. (DS9: Waltz) Czas Gwiezdny: 51443.90 - 51459.05 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Benjamin Sisko doświadczył wizji, w której był pisarzem w połowie XX wieku. (DS9: Far Beyond the Stars) Czas Gwiezdny: 51447.05 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Sensory U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 podczas lotu do Alpha Kwadrant wykryły mgławicę klasy 1 zawierająca protomaterię. Kapitan Janeway zdecydował się na wysłanie misji i pobranie próbek. (VOY: Mortal Coil) Czas Gwiezdny: 51447.16 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Z pokładu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wyruszyła misja do mgławicy klasy 1. (VOY: Mortal Coil) Czas Gwiezdny: 51447.22 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Podczas misji w mgławicy klasy 1 pobierając próbkę protomaterii Neelix został trafiony przez ładunek energii z mgławicy. (VOY: Mortal Coil) Czas Gwiezdny: 51449.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Z uszkodzonego promu w mgławicy klasy 1 na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 została transportowana jego załoga i ciało Neelix. (VOY: Mortal Coil) Czas Gwiezdny: 51449.29 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Przy użyciu nanosond Borg z krwi Seven of Nine, udało się go przywrócić do życia Neelix, tym samym ustanawia rekord wracając do życia po 18 godzinach, 49 minutach i 13 sekundach. (VOY: Mortal Coil) Czas Gwiezdny: 51462 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hirogen :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkryła sieć komunikacyjną ciągnącą się od Delta Kwadrant, aż do Alpha Kwadrant. Za jej pomocą EMH został wysłany z wiadomością od załogi Voyager do Alpha Kwadrant do Dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) :Załoga Kapitan Janeway nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Hirogenami. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Beta Antares IV, Antares system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :U.S.S. Prometheus, NX-59650 statek klasy Prometheus zbudowany w Stoczni Starfleet Beta Antares został oddany do służby. Agenci Tal'Shiar porywali prototyp okrętu klasy Prometheus. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Wysłany przez Janeway EMH trafia na pokład porwanego przez Romulan statku U.S.S. Prometheus, NX-59650. Z pomocą swojego odpowiednika z pokładu tego prototypu, udało mu się odbić okręt z rąk Tal'Shiar, zwrócił Starfleet i przekazał wiadomości od załogi U.S.S. Voyager. Po wykonaniu misji, został przesłany na pokład U.S.S. Voyager przy pomocy tej samej sieci komunikacyjnej. (VOY: Message in a Bottle) Czas Gwiezdny: 51471.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-514713, UFC 514713 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-514713 :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 napotykała rasę żyjącą w świecie własnych snów. Przez jej zdolności telepatyczne załoga doznała serii realistycznych snów. (VOY: Waking Moments) Czas Gwiezdny: 51474.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar, Vorta :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 i jego załoga brały udział w badaniach anomalii zwanej kompresją podprzestrzenną. (DS9: One Little Ship) Czas Gwiezdny: 51196.40 - 51221.95 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Klingoni, Vorta :Dominium zniszczyło pole minowe blokujące wyjście bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) :Flota Federacji dowodzona przez kapitana Benjamin Sisko i flota Klingońskiego Imperium pod dowództwem Generała Martok, odbiły Deep Space 9. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) :Dzięki Sisko, Prorocy nie dopuścili, aby Dominium otrzymało posiłki z Gamma Kwadrant. Brak posiłków zmusiło Dominium do wycofania się na Cardassiańskie terytorium. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) :Damar zabiło Tora Ziyal. Gul Dukat trafił do niewoli Federacji. (DS9: Sacrifice of Angels) Czas Gwiezdny: 51501.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hirogen :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 otrzymała pierwsze listy z domu. (VOY: Hunters) Czas Gwiezdny: 51515.2 - 51556.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Farius Prime , Farius system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Syndykat Oriona :Miles O'Brien wykonywał misję dla Wywiadu Floty Gwiezdnej. Zadaniem była infiltracja grupy należącej do Oriońskiego Syndykatu. (DS9: Honor Among Thieves) Czas Gwiezdny: 51563 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-51563, UFC 51563 system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hirogen :Chorąży Lindsay Ballard został zabita przez Hirogena podczas zwiadu na jednej z planet klasy M w Obszarze Vyntadi. (VOY: Ashes to Ashes) Czas Gwiezdny: 51597.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Soukara, Soukara system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar :Dax i Worf otrzymali misję od Wywiadu Floty. Mieli dotrzeć na planetę Soukara, aby pomóc w ucieczce agentowi Lasaran pracującemu dla Federacji. Podczas misji Dax została ranna, a Worf zdecydował się przerwać misję i wrócić na Deep Space 9 bez agenta, który został schwytany przez Dominium i zabity za zdradę. (DS9: Change of Heart) Czas Gwiezdny: 51618.23 - 51639.26 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Przy pomocy Łzy Czasu, Kira Nerys cofnęła się w czasie do 2346 roku, aby poznać swoją matkę Kirę Meru. (DS9: Wrongs Darker than Death or Night) Czas Gwiezdny: 51639.26 - 51660.29 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Casperia Prime, Casperia system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Doktor Julian Bashir otrzymał propozycję współpracy od Sekcji 31. (DS9: Inquisition) Czas Gwiezdny: 51658.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-516582, UFC 516582 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Entharanie :Pierwszy kontakt U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z gatunkiem Entharan. (VOY: Retrospect) Czas Gwiezdny: 51677.2 - 51715.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Hirogeni :Hirogeni zdobyli U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Jego załoga była wykorzystywana jako "zwierzyna" do polowań wykorzystując technologię holograficznego pokładu w jaką był wyposażony okręt. Załodze udało się w końcu odzyskać wolność i okręt. Hirogeni otrzymali technologię holograficzną, aby mogli polować bez wykorzystywania do tego celu załogi Voyager. (VOY: The Killing Game, Part I & Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 51682.94 (przed) (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar :U.S.S. Cairo, NCC-42136 pod dowództwem Kapitan Leslie Wong został zniszczony przez okręty Dominium. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Czas Gwiezdny: 51682.94 - 51721.3 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Betazed, Betazed system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar :Dominium zajęło planetę Betazed. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : xeno-516829 :Grathon Tolar został zabity przez Garaka. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Soukara, Soukara system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Romulański senator Vreenak uczestniczył w rozmowach dyplomatycznym z Weyoun przedstawicielem Dominion na planecie Soukara. Po zakończeniu rozmów w tajemnicy przybył na stację Deep Space 9, w celu przeglądu dowodów planowanej inwazji Dominion na Romulańską przestrzeń. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :W drodze powrotnej z DS9, Romulański senator Vreenak zginął w eksplozji promu. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Czas Gwiezdny: 51722.18 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Imperium Romulańskie wypowiedziało wojnę Dominium, niszcząc 15 baz Dominium wzdłuż Romulańskiej granicy. Romulanie zawierają sojusz z Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet i Klingońskim Imperium. (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) Czas Gwiezdny: 51747.33 - 51773.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Program holograficzny Vic Fontaine został po raz pierwszy włączony na stacji Deep Space 9. (DS9: His Way) Czas Gwiezdny: 51773.36 - 51799.39 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Benzar, Benzite system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Romulanie :Romulanie odbili system Benzite z rąk Dominium. (DS9: The Reckoning) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Prorocy, Widma Pah :Na stacji Deep Space 9 odbył się pojedynek pomiędzy Prorokiem, a Kosst Amojan. (DS9: The Reckoning) Czas Gwiezdny: 51781.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-517812, UFC 517812 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-517812 :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odkrywa i zniszczyła dwieście milionów cząsteczek Omega. (VOY: The Omega Directive) Czas Gwiezdny: 51825.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Cardassiańska Unia, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Jem'Hadar :U.S.S. Valiant, NCC-74210 obsadzony przez kadetów z elitarnej Czerwonej Eskadry został zniszczony podczas walki z pancernikiem Jem'Hadar. Z pokładu U.S.S. Valiant ocalały tylko trzy osoby. (DS9: Valiant) Czas Gwiezdny: 51842.38 - 51871.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-518423, UFC 518423 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kyrianie, Vaskanie :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Kyrian i Vaskan. (VOY: Living Witness) Czas Gwiezdny: 51856.13 - 51886.86 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Quark i Rom pomogli Zekowi odzyskać władzę w Sojuszu Ferengi. (DS9: Profit and Lace) Czas Gwiezdny: 51871.36 - 51900.34 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-518713, UFC 518713 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Srebrna Krew :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 została zmuszona do lądowania na planecie klasy Y. Zamieszkiwała ją biomimetyczna forma życia nazwana Srebrną Krwią. Dzięki jej biomimetycznym właściwościom doszło do duplikacja U.S.S. Voyager i jego załogi. Obydwie załogi nie miały o pojęcia swoim istnieniu i obydwie uważały się za oryginał. (VOY: Demon) Czas Gwiezdny: 51886.86 - 51917.59 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Golana, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :W skutek wypadku, Molly O'Brien trafiła w odległą o 300 lat przeszłość planety Golana. Udaje się ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. (DS9: Time's Orphan) Czas Gwiezdny: 51901.9 - 51984.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mgławica Mutara, Delta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656, z wyjątkiem Seven of Nine i EMH, została umieszczona w komorach stazy, które miały ich uchronić przed promieniowaniem pochodzącym z mgławicy klasy Mutara, którą okręt pokonał w około miesiąc czasu. (VOY: One) Czas Gwiezdny: 51914.06 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Pustka, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wkroczyła w rejon zwanego Pustką the Void będący całkowicie pustą przestrzenią. (VOY: Night) Czas Gwiezdny: 51948.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., Vegan system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-519483, UFC 519483 system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 wraca z misji ochrony konwoju do systemu Vegan. Po drodze przechwytuje wiadomość od rozbitka z U.S.S. Olympia kapitan Lisa Cusak. Po doleceniu na miejsce, na orbitę planety klasy L, leżącej w sektorze Rutharian, załoga U.S.S. Defiant odkrywa, że sygnał pochodził sprzed trzech lat i jest "przesunięty w czasie", a kapitan Cusak od trzech lat nie żyje. (DS9: The Sound of Her Voice) Czas Gwiezdny: 51974.15 - 52000.00 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Chin'toka system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Cardassianie, Jem'Hadar, Klingoni, Romulanie :Pierwsza bitwa o system Chin'toka. Połączona flota Federacyjno-Klingońsko-Romulańska pokonała flotę Dominium w bitwie o system Chin'toka. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) :Podczas bitwy zostały zniszczone następujące statki : U.S.S. Valley Forge, NCC-43305, U.S.S. ShirKahr, NCC-31905. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : DSN, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Widma Pah :Na Deep Space 9 Dukat zabił Jadzię Dax. Symbionta Dax udało się uratować. Niedługo później trafił on do Ezri Tigan. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor tunel podprzestrzenny, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Przy pomocy Dukata, Widmom Pah udało się wejść do Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego zamieszkanego przez Bajorańskich Proroków. Na skutek tego korytarz został zamknięty, tym samym planeta Bajor i Benjamin Sisko wysłannik Proroków zostali odcięci od Proroków. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Czas Gwiezdny: 51978.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Gatunek 116 :Załoga Kapitan Janeway nawiązali pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem, którą Borg nazywali Gatunkiem 116. (VOY: Hope and Fear) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Romulus, Romulan system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Romulanie :Dziesięć dni przed pierwszym spotkaniem Bashira i Sloana wiceadmirał Fujisaki jeden z szefów Wywiadu Floty Gwiezdnej zostaje otruty. Pogłoski mówiły, że zleceniodawcą był Koval szef Tal'Shiar. Jednak nic z tych podejrzeń nie zostało udowodnione. (DS9: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Reginald Barclay odszedł ze służby na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E i przeniósł się do San Francisco. (VOY: Pathfinder Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-542747, UFC 542747 system, Delta Kwadrant :Imperium Annari rozpoczęło blokadę planety Kraylor. (VOY: Nightingale) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Nel Bato system, Alpha Kwadrant :Odbyła się konferencja Konferencja Nel Bato. Birali w niej udział m.in. Jean-Luc Picard i Hars Adislo. (Star Trek: Insurection) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-52200, UFC 52200 system, ... Kwadrant :Evora osiągnęli technologiczne poziom lotów z prędkościami warp. (Star Trek: Insurection) en:2374 de:2374 es:2374 fr:2374 nl:2374 sv:2374 Kategoria:Linia czasowa